cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story 2 DVD (2000)
The first DVD for the movie Toy Story 2 was released on video on October 17th 2000 along with the Video. Product Description "The Rare Sequel that lives up to it's predecessor!"- Entertainment Weekly. "To Infinity and Way Beyond...Totally Irresistible!" - LEAH RODEN, PEOPLE. A masterpiece of great storyteller, laugh-out loud humor, wonderful music and eye-popping animation, Toy Story 2 is "a total joy for kids and adults!" (Neil Rosen, NYI). This enormous box office smash garnered worldwide critical raves and won the Golden Globe Award for Best Picture! Toy Story 2 features the original voice cast, headed by Tom Hanks as Woody and Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear. Joining them is a roundup of heartwarming, unforgettable new characters, including Jessie the cowgirl, Bullseye the horse and Stinky Pete the prospector. While Andy is away at summer camp, Woody is toynapped by Al, a greedy collector. Before you can say "To Infinity and Beyond!," Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex and Slinky Dog spring into action in a thrilling and hilarious recuse mission that will have everyone cheering! Bonus Features * Blooper Reel * Luxo Jr. Short * Music Video * Sneak Peeks Scene Selections * 1. Opening Titles * 2. Buzz's Mission * 3. Woody's Lost Hat * 4. It's Buster! * 5. The Nightmare * 6. Wheezy * 7. Yard Sale * 8. Kidnapped! * 9. Who Stole Woody? * 10. The Roundup Gang * 11. Operation Rescue Woody * 12. "Woody's Roundup" * 13. Woody Loses His Arm * 14. Buzz's Speech * 15. Getting the Arm * 16. Crossing the Road * 17. The Cleaner * 18. Al's Toy Barn * 19. Woody's Restoration * 20. Buzz Switch * 21. The Barbie Aisle * 22. Jessie's Story ("When She Loved Me") * 23. The Toys Find Al * 24. Into the Vents * 25. Sheriff Woody * 26. To the Rescue! * 27. Woody Stays * 28. Stinky Pete * 29. Zurg Battle * 30. To the Airport * 31. Woody vs. Prospector * 32. Saving Jessie * 33. Takeoff! * 34. Welcome Home * 35. End Credits Trivia * Toy Story 2 was also released in a A three disc collector's edition DVD set with the first Toy Story movie that same day. * The front cover is similar to the movie's key poster. It shows a close-up of Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody. woody is giving Buzz bunny ears. The Toy Story Logo is above them with the number 2 under it. Above the logo are the words "Disney" and "Pixar". Above that the names "TOM HANKS" and "TIM ALLEN" are seen. The only difference is that Jessie can be seen behind them, the background is grey, not white, and the "THE TOYS ARE BACK!" slogan is gone. ** The same is for the VHS only the background is white like poster. and the Toy Story 2 Blu-ray 3D Combo Pack released November 2011 only the background is red. * The back cover shows Jessie in a different pose than on the front cover along with two scenes of the movie: Jeesie, Woody and Bullseye on the record player and Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex and Slinky Dog crossing the road. * This marks Jessie's first appearance on a DVD cover. Gallery Toy_Story_2_Poster_1_-_Woody_and_Buzz.png Capture Jessie.PNG Capture_Jessie_DVD.PNG Capture_Jessie_3D.PNG Category:DVDs Category:Toy Story DVDs Category:Toy Story 2 Home Media Category:2000 Home Media